Party Games
by the Lemons of Olympus
Summary: Percy Jackson and the crew (Plus one new member) have a party at Percy's place. That party turns into Lemons galore.
1. The Party begins

_**The only character I own in this story is the one named Ali. The rest belong to Rick Riordan. The Lemons get more..descriptive further into the story. There are NO couples in this story. There will be no incest (so no Hazel X Nico, no Jason X Thalia and no Percy X Ali.) but there may be same-sex relations ;). Rated MA for obvious reasons.**_

**Annabeth's POV**

We sit in an awkward circle, waiting for Percy. Of course Seaweed Brain would be late to his own party. Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, Ali (Percy's sister) and I all stare at the door. Seconds later, Percy bursts inside.

"Sorry I'm late." Water drips from his hair. "I was in the lake and I lost track of time."

"Whatever, man. Join us." Jason says and scoot over a little, making space for Percy between him and Ali.

"Alright." Percy rubs his hands together. "What are we doing?"

"We were talking about playing Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, or Seven Minutes in Heaven." Piper tells him.

"Spin the Bottle first, then Seven, then Truth or Dare." He decides. Everyone around the circle nods in agreement. "Everyone know how to play?" He asks while he grabs and empty root beer bottle. Again, everyone nods. "Ok. The rules are simple: No going beyond first base. No kissing your sibling. So if Thalia spins and it lands on Jason, she has to kiss the guy to his left. Also, no kissing someone of the same sex."

No one complains.

"Sweet." Percy grins. "I'll start."


	2. Spin the bottle

**_Well, I was told to continue. Minor lemons (smut. Whatever you want to call it.). Lemons get more descriptive next chapter. Read, read, read!_**

**Annabeth's POV**  
I watch as Percy places the bottle on the floor and spins it quickly. Around and around it goes. I find myself hoping that it lands on me.  
No! I cannot think like that. Even though Percy is handsome and has a nice body and probably has a..anyway, Percy would never like a girl like me. Especially since he has the whole camp falling for him.  
Although..we do have a bit of a connection. Mine is probably a little more personal, since the, uh, dreams started, but maybe..  
I look away from the bottle and stare out the window. I can't watch. I can't see who it lands on. Seeing Percy locking lips with another girl would drive me insane.  
A drop of water falls on my head. Someone taps on my shoulder. I look up and see Percy, standing in front of me. The bottle..  
He grins. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

**Percy's POV**  
Yesyesyesyes YES! The bottle landed on Annabeth, the one girl who hasn't shown intrest in me. The girl of my dreams-literally.  
Ever since my body had started..maturing, I had begun to have dreams about Annabeth, who was becoming a woman. Since I knew she would never like me, especially like that, I stuck with the dreams, hoping, no, praying that she would notice me.  
Now, I have the chance to kiss her. This very well may be the last time, so I have to make it good.  
"What kind of kiss is this?" She asks, standing up. Damn. She doesn't like me.  
"Longer than 10 seconds, but under a minute. No second base." Ali says, giving me a pointed look. "Perseus, I know you are a rule breaker, but not now. Not yet anyway."  
I roll my eyes at her. Sisters are annoying. I turn and look at Annabeth, her gray eyes sparkling as she closes the gap between us. She throws her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist. I slowly close my eyes and press my lips against hers.  
She kisses me back, angling her head so the kiss gets deeper. Daringly, I run my tongue over her bottom lip, expecting her to slap me or something. Instead, she opens her mouth and pulls my tongue into it. Soon, our tongues are fighting. My arms are begging to move down, but I must wait. Her kisses become quicker and full of lust. I swirl my tongue around hers, then gently bite her bottom lip.  
"I hate to interrupt." Piper says. "But it's nearly been a minute and other people want a turn."  
Reluctantly, we seperate. We stand there for a second, breathing raggedly, arms wrapped around each other, staring into each others eyes. Then we break away and take a seat.  
"Alright." I clear my throat and hand the bottle to Jason. "You next, man."  
Jason takes the bottle from my hand and spins it.

**Jason's POV**  
I watch the bottle spin. I really don't care who it lands on, as long as it's not Thalia. Or Percy's sister. Nothing against her, she's sexy as Hades, but I don't think Percy would like to watch me makeout with his little sis.  
The bottle slows and eventually stops, pointed at Percy. And to his left is..Ali. It can't be too bad, right? Percy can't hate me, he's the one that let her come here, to this party.  
I offer a hand and she takes it, pulling herself up. She's a lot shorter than me. She stands on her tiptoes and I bend down, but I can't reach her without being in an awkward position.  
"Sorry." She mumbles and blushes.  
"I probably have a step ladder here somewhere.." Percy says.  
"Just pick her up." Hazel suggests.  
I awkwardly grab her under the arms and pick her up. She wraps her legs around me and I move my hands to her back, planting my mouth on hers. I can feel Percy glaring at me.

**Ali's POV**  
Jason is sexy. And strong. And a good kisser. Gahh.  
When the bottle landed on me I wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't my first choice, especially being the son of Jupiter. And I knew it would be awkward with Perce sitting right there, but oh well.  
I hold onto him tightly, pressing my body against his. I run my tongue along his left cheek, then right cheek. I suck on his tongue lightly. He places a kiss on my jaw, then down my neck, then back up to my mouth, where we kiss hungrily and lustfully. He stumbles and pushes me against a wall so he doesn't drop me. As I suck on his tongue again, I feel his pants stiffen, just a little.  
"45 seconds!" Percy hollers. "That's enough!" He pulls me away from Jason and sits right in between us, glaring at me for a little bit, then Jason, then back to me.  
"Nico! Spin."

**Piper's POV**  
I feel bad for the kid. Nico looks terrified as he sets the bottle down. Since I have plenty of experience, I decide to help him. I send a quick prayer to my mom, asking her for this favor.  
I really have a thing for Jason, but obviously nothing's going to happen with that. Especially since little miss water shoved her tongue down his throat.  
That was soo sexy, the way he was holding her. And when he pushed her against the wall-mmm. When they seperated, I saw that she had..excited Jason. She was a little too good. He's gotta want her now.  
Anyway, I watch the bottle as it slows and lands between me and Hazel. He's obviously not gonna kiss his sister. I watch his face. First excitment, then terror. Perfect. I say a silent thanks to my mom and stand up, walking towards this kid.

**Nico's POV**  
Aww man. I'm not a very good kisser. This is definately not my game. I sigh and spin the bottle. It lands right between Piper and Hazel. Great, now I get to kiss the prettiest girl in camp. This will be a fail.  
She smirks and looks at me, standing and coming straight at me. She grabs me by the face and smashes her lips onto mine. After a second I move my lips a little. I put one hand on her back and the other on her hip.  
She forces her tongue inside my mouth, then flicks my tongue around a little. She tastes good, like a strange mixture of cinnamon and mint, but it works. She rubs her tongue on mine, then backs away. She sits, looking proud of herself. I shake my head and hand the bottle to the next guy, Leo.

**Leo's POV**  
So I either get to suck face with Jason's beautiful, dangerous sister, or Nico's beautiful, dangerous sister. Doesn't sound bad at all. I spin the bottle and it flies in a circle.  
I really wanted to get Ali, but by the way she was all over Jason, no other guy has a chance with her. Dang, he even got a hard-on from that girl. I wonder what she did..  
The bottle lands on Piper. She would have been good too, but since she already went, I get the person to her right. Hazel.  
Hazel stands and blushes a little, walking over to me. She touches her lips to mine. I put my hand on the back of her head, tangling my long fingers in her hair. She kisses sweetly, passionately and innocently. It's nice, but I would have liked a hardcore makeout sesh.

**Hazel's POV**  
I want to kiss Leo, I really do, but I can't without feeling guilty. He's too much like Sammy.  
I kiss him sweetly and try not to lead him on. He puts his hand in my hair. I put my hands on his hips. After thirty seconds, I push him away. I smile at him bashfully then sit down.

**Thalia's POV**  
That leaves me with the chinese canadian baby man. He's big and awkward, I can't imagine him being a good kisser. Ah, well. Might as well give it a try. It only has to be 10 seconds. I stomp over to him, pull his face down to mine, and kiss him like I mean it.  
Frank's POV  
When Thalia presses her lips to mine, sparks fly. Not in the corny 'in love' way, but sparks literally fly, shocking my lips. A few seconds later, she pulls away.  
"Sorry." She looks down. "That happens, sometimes."  
"Uh, it's fine." I say, even though we both know that was a terrible kiss. Well, not all of us can be like Percy and Annabeth. They are obviously meant for each other.

**Annabeth's POV**  
I am still in shock from mine and Percy's kiss. It was just..amazing. That dummy even got me to use tongue! Ahh.  
As I watch everyone else kiss, no one was as good as us. Jason & Ali- pure lust. Piper & Nico- he was inexperienced. Leo & Hazel- awkward. Thalia & Frank- she was upset.  
"Now." Percy says, cracking his knuckles. "Now we get into the real fun."


	3. 7 minutes in Heaven: Pt 1

_**This is 7 minutes in heaven: Part 1. Features the first two couples.**_

**Percy's POV**

"That was just a warm up. Are ya'll ready for Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Everyone nods. "Good." I reach under my bed and pull out a pen, a piece of paper and a hat. I rip the paper into five squares, as perfectly as possible, write my name on one of them, then put it in the hat.  
"Guys, write your name on a piece of paper and put it in the hat." I tell them and pass everything to Jason. When the hat get's handed back to me, I give it to Ali.  
"Ladies, you will draw a name. Don't say anything until everyone has one." I say.  
Ali picks a name, then Thalia and Annabeth. After Annabeth passes the hat on, she pokes Thalia and whispers something to her. "Please?" She says quietly.  
Thalia sighs and switches papers with her. I wonder who she got that made her want to switch..and who she wanted to switch for.  
**Ali's POV**  
Percy gets the hat back and puts it back under his bed. He turn to me. "Go ahead, sis. I assume you know the rules?"  
I nod. "Me and the guy on this paper, we get seven minutes, in a closet, alone. To do whatever we want."  
He nods. "Yep. Have fun."  
I look at the paper one more time, excited about the name I got. Leo is scrawled in small letters in the middle. Percy stands at the closet and holds the door open.  
I stand and walk around the circle, twice. I meet eyes with all of the guys. I stop in front of him. "Let's go." I grab his hand. He grins from ear to ear and happily follows me to the closet. The door is closed and locked.  
I smash my lips against his, feeling his body temperature rising. He sets his hands on my ass, then kisses me back. I put my hands on his hips and grind him against me. His pants stiffen slightly.  
"Your time starts...now!" Piper yells. Whoops, got a little head start.  
"Thank..the gods..I got..you." I mumble between kisses.  
His hands explore my body. "What do you wanna do?"  
Instead of answering, I drop to my knees, pulling his pants down. I put the tip of his 7 inch cock into my mouth. I pump my hand and swirl my tongue around, pressing on random spots. After a few seconds, I cup his balls with my hand and push his whole member into my mouth, letting it slide down my throat. Precum dribbles out, helping me push it down. I pull my head away to breath and stroke his dick. "You wanna fuck me, Leo?" I ask quietly.  
"Oh my gods, yes." He tells me.  
"Five minutes!" Piper yells.  
I pull down my pants and step one leg out. I spread my legs and put my forearms against the wall of the closet. Leo rubs his tip against my slit, then pushes it in, thrusting slightly. I supress a moan as he speeds up a little, sliding his full dick in and out of my wet pussy. His hands go to my waist and he pulls me to him as he thrusts, his balls gently hitting my clit.  
He thrusts all the way in and holds his dick against my g-spot. My face gets red and I use one hand to massage my clit. "Fuck, Leo. You're so good." I whisper.  
He grunts and moves his hips in a circle, rubbing my g-spot. He then pulls back and pounds me. Pressure builds up inside me.  
"Yeah, yeah." I moan. "You like that, huh? You like pounding this slut pussy. You like teasing me. Fuck me, master. Fuck your little slut's pussy."  
He thrusts hard two more times, then gets a good rythm going.  
"Shit!" I whisper sharply as the pressure releases and I orgasm. My cum helps him thrust into me, lubing his dick up. His hands quickly heat up on my hips. I look back and he is gritting his teeth.  
"I'm gonna.." He starts.  
"Inside me." I beg.  
"One minute!" Piper yells.  
He thrusts hard again and holds the tip of his dick against my g-spot. I moan and he rubs that spot. I rub my clit, pressure quickly building, my walls contracting around his dick.  
"Fuck!" We both moan and cum together. He gets on his knees and licks the cum from my pussy. I pull my pants up and suck the cum off of his dick, helping him with his pants. We connect our mouths, our tongues wrestling. I can taste both of our cum.  
"Time's up!" Piper yells and Percy fligs the door open, just to see us kissing. I look around at everyone. Percy is scowling.  
"What's wrong?" I ask him.  
"Did you fuck?" He spits.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out. Why?"  
"The sink and shower started running and waves formed in the toilet and fountain."  
"Oh." I look at Leo and we both sit down.  
I lean against Leo and listen to his heartbeat until Thalia and Nico leave the closet.

**Thalia's POV**  
All we did was kiss. Nothing good. I tried to, but he said he "didn't want to hurt me." Or he "wasn't ready for that kind of relationship." Ugh.

_**There it is. Naughty, naughty. I am now taking requests for Truth or Dare questions! Tell me who asks and who it is for. ~TLOO (the Lemons of Olympus)**_


	4. 7 minutes in Heaven: Pt 2

**_Pt 1 review: Ali X Leo and Thalia X Nico. Please give me Truth or Dare suggestions!_**

**Annabeth's POV**  
I am soo glad that Thalia switched with me! Now I get to be alone with Percy, locked in a closet for 7 minutes. Plus, I knew she liked the death king anyway. When Percy calls my name to go next, I grin and grab his arm, slamming the closet door behind us.  
"You-you switched for me?" He asks.  
I blush a little. "You saw that?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Well, I'm totally into you, and I'm about to make my dreams come true." I tell him as I shove my tongue into his mouth. I pull my skirt up. "I want to see if your tongue is talented in other ways." I say, taking control and shoving him to his knees.  
He spreads my legs apart and gently kisses my lips, then runs his tongue over my slit. He slowly pushes his tongue inside me, then a little more forcefully. He flicks his tongue around, exploring my pussy, making me moan. He slowly swirls his tongue around. He reaches up with one hand and presses on my mound. With his thumb, he finds my clit and starts massaging it in slow circles.  
"Oh gods Percy! You know what you're doing!" I moan.  
He swishes his tongue around faster and faster. His thumb works my clit. I start to feel pressure building up.  
"Oh shit..Percy I'm gonna..I'm gonna.." I gasp.  
He rubs faster until I orgasm, pumping my liquid out. He laps it up and stands, smiling at me. I lick his chin, where a dribble of my cum had slipped out of his mouth.  
"Five minutes!" Piper yells.  
"Your turn." I tell him and kiss him, rubbing my hand against his growing member. I drop to my knees and pull his jeans and underwear down. "Oh my gods Percy, you're huge!" I look up at him and he's blushing. "Don't be embarrassed." I say. "I know guys who would kill for a 9 inch member."  
I lick along his dick, making sure not to miss any spot. I pump his dick with my right hand. I stick his balls in my mouth and suck slightly, earning a moan. I continue touching him as I wrap my lips around his dick.  
I push him in my mouth as far as I can, which is about half his dick. He is soo big! I never imagined.. I suck him and swirl my tongue over his dick.  
"Yeah, Annabeth! Fuck, tell me how much you like my dick."  
I try to say, "I love it" but it ends up sounding like "uh ugg ih."  
Percy's knees go weak and he puts a hand on my head for support.  
"Shit! Talk to me again, babe."  
I say "I love you Percy" but again, it ends up as a bunch of sounds.  
He closes his eyes. "I'm fucking close."  
I talk to him some more, shoving his dick as far as I can.  
He takes a sharp breath. "I'm gonna.." He shoots his load at the back of my throat. I suck him for a couple more seconds and then back up and breath.  
"Holy fuck, you're good."  
"Not as good as you, Perce."  
"Did you say you loved me?"  
"Uhh.." My face gets hot.  
He pulls up his pants.  
"One minute!" Piper says, then laughs. "If you need it.." She mumbles.  
"Well, I love you too." He mutters and looks at the ground.  
This. This is the best day of my life. I shove myself against him and smash my lips to his.  
He is surprised, but quickly pulls me to him and kisses me back.  
Hazel opens the door. She looks at Percy angrily, her hair dripping.  
"What happened to you all?" Percy asks.  
The only people not soaked are Ali and Leo. Ali looks at him. "When you came a water pipe burst."  
I laugh and sit down. "I believe it's Hazel's turn."  
She grabs Frank's hand and pulls him into the closet.  
Percy looks around. "Guys, sorry. Ali, how come you and Leo aren't wet?"  
"You know that I can't get wet, at least by water." She winks at Leo. "And I stopped the water from hitting him."  
Percy looks at me. "I have two people that I'm gonna kill." He glares at Jason, then Leo.  
"Calm down, babe." I grab his hand and lean against him until Hazel's time is up.

**Hazel's POV**

Naughty, naughty people having sex in there. I have enough class to wait till marriage. All Frank and I did was kiss.

**Piper's POV**  
I finally have the chance to prove to Jason that I am soo much better than that skank Ali. As soon as Hazel and Frank step out of the closet, I grab Jason by the crotch and drag him over. "How did she make you hard?" I whisper, rubbing my hand on his junk.  
"Uh, she was just a good kisser."  
"Take off your pants and sit down."  
He does what I ask. I lower myself onto him, grinding against his hips and kissing his neck. Soon enough, his 8 incher is at it's hardest.  
I quickly sit on his dick, shoving his full length into me.  
"Talk dirty to me." He whispers, thrusting as well as he can in the space provided.  
"I want your huge dick pounding my hot, wet pussy. I want you to put yourself all the way in, rubbing against my g-spot. I want you to make me beg you to give it to me. I want you to fuck the shit out of me until I cum all over you. I want you to keep going, fucking me until I start screaming and begging you to continue, thrusting your hard cock deep into my pussy, making me scream and cum again. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow, I want you to give me pleasure like I've never had."  
He moans loudly and thrust himself into me, hard.  
"Your turn." I whisper.  
"I want to suck on your clit and finger your pussy until you yell my name and cum. I want to lap up your cum and shove my hard dick into you, pounding you as hard and fast as possible. I want to make you moan in pleasure and shove my dick as far as I can. I want to make you cum so hard that you don't stop shaking. I want to pound you so hard that your sweet, wet pussy gets sore and you can't walk."  
He rubs against my g-spot and I moan loudly.  
"Jason..Jason..fuck me harder Jason.." I moan. He shoots his load into me and it hits against my sweet spot, making me supress a scream and cum on him. I lick the cum off his dick and he licks the cum out of my pussy.  
We both stand and fix our pants. He looks at me. "Are you jealous of Ali?"  
"Not anymore." I pant and open the closet door.

**Percy's POV**  
I'm still tired from my turn in the closet, but we have one game left to do. "Who's ready for truth or dare?" I ask.

_**Truth or Dare suggestions! Love yeww! ~TLOO**_


	5. Truth or Dare Intro

**Annabeth's POV**

Nico stands up quietly. "Actually, I gotta go." Before anyone can say anything, he rushes into the shadows and disappears.

"Okayy...Anyone else wanna leave?" Percy asks.

Hazel, Frank and Thalia all stand and mumble a couple things and walk out of the door.

"Weird." I say.

"Ali? Do you want to leave?" Percy asks.

"What? Noo. Even if I did, this is my cabin too, douche." She says to him.

"Whatever. Do you know how to play truth or dare?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah. It's pretty self explanatory. You treat me like I'm 5 or something." She spits.

"Cause you act like it!"

"I most certainly do not! You're only a year older than me but you act like my father or something."

"That's cause you're my baby sister! I'm supposed to take care of you!"

"I can take care of myself! I do what I want."

I put my hand on Percy's arm. "Just tell us how to play the game."

"Fine." He sighs. "When asked a truth, you have to answer. When asked a dare, you have an option. You can do it, or you can take off one peice of clothing. After you complete whatever, it's your turn to ask. It's pretty simple. Any questions?" He looks around. No one says anything.

He grins. "Alright, I'll start. Annabeth..truth or dare?"

* * *

_**Short chapter, I know. I seriously need some ToD suggestions! Make sure you say who asks it and who it's asked too and if they answer or not. Pleasepleaseplease! Thank ya darlings! ~TLOO**_


	6. Truth or Dare: Pt 1

**No one's POV**

Annabeth looks up and smiles. "Truth."

"Alright. Is it true that you've had wet dreams about me?" He asks.

She blushes a little. "Uh, yeah. For the past couple years. My turn." She turns to Ali. "Truth or dare?"

"Uhh..truth."

"Well, you obviously hooked up with Leo in the closet. We all know his, ah, gift. Did that effect anything? If so, show!"

Ali stands up. "Yeah, it did." She lifts up her shirt a little and pulls down her pants, exposing her hip. On her hip there is a large, red blister in the shape of a hand. "There's a matching one on the other side." She carefully puts her pants back in place and sits. "Piper, truth or dare?"

Piper rolls her eyes. "Dare."

Ali beckons her over and whispers in her ear. Piper grins and moves over to Jason, kissing his jaw and then whispering dirty things in his ear. Soon enough, his dick is pushing against his pants. He blushes and Piper leans against him. "Truth or dare, Jase?"

"Uhh, truth." He blushes deeper, trying to hide his erection.

"Is it true that you want to fuck Annabeth?"

"Well, uh, yeah. I do."

Percy starts to stand but Annabeth holds him back.

Jason looks around. "Leo."

He looks at Ali, then back at Jason. "Dare."

"Kiss Percy."

"Uh, what?"

"You heard me. Kiss Percy."

Leo looks at Percy. Percy looks down. Then Leo grins. "Nahh." He says and takes his shirt off, throwing it to the ground.

"Lame!" Jason rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Leo thinks for a second. "Percy."

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." He looks around a little and grabs a marker. "Let Annabeth fuck you up the ass."


	7. Truth or Dare: Pt 2

**Annabeth's POV**

Piper, Jason and Ali all burst out laughing. I probably would've too, if I wasn't included in the dare. I look at Percy. Determination fills his eyes, but underneath his mask I see fear. He is vulnerable. Doesn't want to look weak, but also doesn't want to get fucked up the ass with a marker. Not even a regular marker, a really thick one, like the kind they make kindergartners use. Why he has one of those in his cabin, we'll probably never know.

Percy looks back and forth between me, the marker and Leo. "Fine." He whispers, his voice hoarse. He clears his throat. "Fine. Annabeth, let's go." He grabs my arm, and the marker, and leads us to the master bedroom, which is right off of the main room. We sit on the bed and kiss a little, then he takes his pants off. "Please, just get this over with."

I take the marker and put it in my mouth. I swirl it around a little, wetting it and causing Percy to moan. I grin and wink at him. He spreads his legs slightly and closes his eyes, shoving his face into a pile of pillows. I come up behind him and wrap my hand around his dick. I start pumping it quickly.

"Oh my gods Annabeth, that feels soo good!" He moans.

I take the chance and shove the marker into his waiting hole. He gasps really loudly. I thrust it in and out as I rub his cock. Leo flings the door open and everyone rushes into the room, standing around the bed. I hold my fingers up to my lips, motioning for them to stay quiet. I thrust the marker faster and faster, then I lay down and take Percy in my mouth. I suck his dick until he cums, which I swallow. I usher the other people out of the room and close the door, then I remove the marker.

"That wasn't so bad." He frowns a little and pulls on his clothes.

I just nod and lead him back out. He slowly sits, wincing slightly. "Alright, I guess it's my turn."

**No one's POV**

All eyes turn to Leo. Since Percy had gotten that dare from him, everyone thought that Perce was going to get revenge. Instead, he turns to Ali.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"C'mere." He whispers in her ear. She frowns a little but then nods. "Fine." She crawls over to Leo and pulls his pants and boxers down. Quickly, she stuffs his member into her mouth. He moans a little and leans back, letting Ali go to work. She sucks him hard and fondles his balls. Ater a little while, she can feel the telltale signs of him nearing his orgasm.

"Shit Ali, I'm gonna.." He moans softly.

Suddenly, Ali jumps up and walks to the other side of the circle, leaving Leo sitting there, his erect dick just hanging there. "Sorry, Leo."

He frowns and pulls his clothes back on, though his erection is obvious. Ali looks to Annabeth, then Piper.

"Annabeth."

Annabeth grins. "Uh, dare."

"I dare you to get ass-fucked, right here, right now, in front of everyone."

The light in Annabeth's eyes fade and she scowls. "By who?"

Ali picks up the bottle that was used for spin the bottle. Annabeth grabs it angrily and sets it on the ground, flinging it in a fast circle. Everyone watches it, every guy silently praying that it lands on them. The bottle slows and eventually stops, pointing right between Piper and Jason.

Annabeth curses a little and stands. "Let's go, Sparky." She grabs his hand.

**Jason's POV**

I don't know whether to be happy or angry. I get to do anal, but it's not with Piper, but I get to do anal. I shake my head slightly. I can't back down since it wasn't my dare.

Everyone sits against the wall. Annabeth scowls at me but drops to her knees, pulling down my pants and boxers with her. She runs her hands up my thighs and starts to pump my member, causing it to start getting hard. She sucks on my balls a little, sending little jolts of pleasure through my body. Soon enough, my 8 incher is fully erect.  
Annabeth drops down, pulling off her skirt and thong. She gets on her hands and knees, spreading her legs slightly. I drop to my knees and grip her thighs. I dip my tongue into her pussy, causing her to moan and shake a little. I run my tongue up and lick around her asshole, wetting it before I push my tongue inside. It's extremely tight. I wiggle my tongue a little, then pull out, inserting a finger. I run my tongue back over her slit, flicking it up and down over her pussy entrance. I thrust my finger in and out of her ass. She moans and shakes with pleasure.

I slowly insert another finger into her tight ass. With my other hand I reach up and rub her clit. I stop licking her and push my tongue inside her pussy. She relaxes a little and makes it easier for my fingers to explore her anus. I flick my tongue around, trying to find her g-spot. I lick around her walls and curl my tongue slightly. She moans loudly and shakes again. There. I thrust roughly with my fingers and flick my tongue, rubbing her sweet spot. I massage quick, rough circles over her clit.

"Shit!" She yells and shakes uncontrollably. Cum flows over my tongue and leaks out of her pussy. I drink it up and empty her holes. I use my hands and spread her ass cheeks, rubbing the tip of my rock-hard dick against her asshole. I carefully push it inside her. She grunts in pain, my dick pushing into her tight ass. It's tighter than anything I've ever felt before. Once my full 8 inches is pushed inside her, I thrust lightly. I reach back down and push two fingers inside her pussy. She arches her back a little.

"F-faster." She says softly. I obey her orders and thrust into her fast, but not too hard. I bend my fingers in a 'come here' gesture and she shivers. I rub them quickly, wanting her to cum again. I grunt and thrust into her, her tight ass feeling so good against my cock. I thrust quicker and harder and she moans in pleasure. Her pussy walls start to contract around my fingers so I move my hips faster, wanting to cum with her.

I slowly swirl my fingers, rubbing them against her g-spot. My dick thrusts in and out of her, my balls making a loud slapping sound. I start to feel an orgasm coming on. I grunt and thrust harder. I move my fingers faster, swirling them quickly. She screams and cums again, liquids dripping out of her pussy. I remove my hand and grasp her hips. I pull her to me, hard, and moan, releasing my cum inside of her tight asshole.

We break apart, panting heavily. Percy and Piper both glare, obviously pissed. I grab a towel and mop up all the cum. We both put our clothes back on and the circle re forms. This time, though, there is a lot more tension.

* * *

**_Lot's of kinky shit. Now Percy and Piper are pissed, do you think they'll try to get back at them? ~TLOO_**


End file.
